


it's friday, i'm in love

by muhammie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and its raining, theyre boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muhammie/pseuds/muhammie
Summary: "you look exceptionally cute today,’’ minho speaks up, pinching jisung’s cheeks and jisung doesn’t even mind.‘’i’m cute everyday, minho.’’ jisung grins.





	it's friday, i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> u know that one loop of minsung going around twt? where minho is patting jisung?? yeah thats basically why i wrote this 
> 
> thank u to emma for reading and approving this!!
> 
> fic title from friday i'm in love by the cure!! thanks again to emma for recommending this song

minho wakes up to rain pounding on the windows of his tiny, one bedroom apartment and feels incredibly cold. and lonely. he brings his knees to his chest and rests his head on top of them, staring out of his window as the city gets harder and harder to discern with the amount of raindrops blocking the view, making the city grey and hazy. minho yawns to himself, dozing off and on. 

it’s friday, his manager texted him to have the day off, and it’s currently one pm in the afternoon. he has no classes on friday and, in conclusion, minho is totally free the whole day. an ease that doesn’t come very often when you’re a struggling university student trying to make ends meet and also trying to pass all your classes. minho contemplates texting jisung to come over but falls asleep before he could even pick up his phone, all the exhaustion from the week making him unable to even keep his eyes open. 

the next time minho opens his eyes, the rain still hasn’t let up, it’s even accompanied by thunder now. he wonders if he woke up because of the rain but ah, no, there’s someone in his room, in front of his open closet. minho’s going to die today. the intruder takes off his hoodie which looks quite drenched and wears one of minho’s shirt instead. as soon as minho saw the expanse of tanned skin he realized, ah, you dumbass, this isn’t an intruder, this is jisung. 

‘’jisung, baby, when did you come in?’’ 

jisung turns around, a bit surprised he was caught. midway to his walk to minho’s apartment, his umbrella broke because of the ferocious winds and then he had to sprint in hopes of not getting wet but got drenched nonetheless. minho hadn’t been picking up his call or replying to his texts, so jisung decided to come in to check up on him. he even brought his books and laptop to do his homework and some assignments, because jisung’s still in his last year of college, and needs to be a diligent student. he tried to be quiet as he changed his clothes but seems like he failed. 

‘’ah, hyung, it’s only been a few minutes.’’ he finishes changing out of his wet clothes to some of minho’s sweatpants and an oversized shirt, slipping off his shoulder when he drops his clothes in minho’s empty hamper. minho’s face is still pressed into his pillow but he smiles from the way jisung familiarly moves around his room. he begins to speak, voice muffled by the fabric, 

‘’come to bed, jisung.’’ 

this shouldn’t still affect jisung like it does, they’ve been dating for about two years, but jisung can’t help the blush from rising to his cheeks, flushing him a pretty rose colour. jisung breathes in slowly before composing himself enough so he could reply properly. 

‘’in a little bit, okay, minho? i just need to get some things.’’ 

minho pouts, a little whiny, but agrees nonetheless. jisung makes his way to kitchen, humming under his breath as he makes some coffee for minho and toast. while the slices of bread heat up, jisung picks up his backpack from where he abandoned it next to the door and takes out his laptop along with his books. he balances them in one hand and minho’s breakfast in the other, using up all of his concentration so he doesn’t break anything. thankfully, it’s a success and when jisung enters the bedroom, minho is still a bit groggy but it seemed like he had sat down on the bed again after returning from the bathroom, his face is still a little wet from where he washed it. but it still seems like he could fall back to deep slumber any second, head lolling with sleep. 

jisung sets his stuff on minho’s desk before taking his breakfast to him. a huge smile appears on minho’s face instantaneously, he takes the tray filled with food and motions jisung to lower his head. jisung cocks his head to the side but agrees anyway, and minho takes the opportunity to plant a soft kiss on jisung’s nose. jisung blushes easily. ah, he really should get used to it. minho chuckles before starting to eat his food. 

jisung takes his laptop and moves to minho’s bed, making himself comfortable under the covers and back pressed against the headboard. he boots up the laptop to the presentation that he had started last night, it was due in a few hours and jisung could not miss the deadline at all but he started to feel sleepy as soon as he read the first sentence from his reference. 

the rain is still going when minho finishes with his late breakfast and curls up right next to jisung. they reposition a bit before jisung’s head is on minho’s lap and his laptop is supported by his knees so he can still work on his assignment. minho courses his fingers through jisung’s blonde hair, scratching at the scalp, and marveling at the softness of his hair despite the bleach. 

‘’oh! you used the hair mask i gave you, hmm?’’ minho chuckles, his heart swells in his chest. but as he talked, his hand slipped away from jisung’s hair and he quite literally whined, locating minho’s hand and placing it back on his head. minho returns to stroking jisung’s hair. 

‘’yeah! it works like magic!’’

‘’hyung told you so.’’ 

minutes pass and jisung keeps typing on his laptop and minho can’t stop staring at him. how his eyebrows are scrunched in concentration, and his cute eyes, the smooth expanse of his chubby cheeks, and how his rosy lips are pursed in a pout unknowingly. minho drags his finger against his forehead to the slope of his nose and finally to his lips where jisung bites his finger and they both chuckle. 

‘’you look exceptionally cute today,’’ minho speaks up, pinching jisung’s cheeks and jisung doesn’t even mind. 

‘’i’m cute everyday, minho.’’ jisung grins and sets down his laptop to the side before raising himself so he’s eye to eye with minho. jisung tilts his head as a threat for minho to actually contradict his statement but, ah, why would minho do that when he’s hopelessly in love with his boyfriend. 

‘’can’t argue with that logic,’’ minho replies back and meets jisung halfway, soft lips crashing together. it’s been two years but they really can’t get used to it, huh? hasty kisses dissolve to soft pecks, and jisung’s assignment is left abandoned. minho drags jisung closer to him, loops an arm around his waist, and jisung rests his head on top of minho’s chest. they both fall asleep quite quickly. 

the rain still pounds on minho’s windows but he’s no longer cold or lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> umm im still not that experienced with writing skz but if u liked it, let me know~


End file.
